This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones have displays. It may sometimes be desirable to mount a display in a compact device housing. When forming a compact device in this way, it can be challenging to provide sufficient space within a housing to accommodate both display components and other components such as buttons. If care is not taken, these components may interfere with each other or may consume more volume than desired within a device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved configurations for forming displays and other components in an electronic device.